When a mobile facility in which a digital broadcast reception device is mounted moves from inside an area in which the physical channel (a channel defined in terms of a certain unit frequency bandwidth) that the digital broadcast reception device is receiving is receivable to a location outside the receivable area, viewing of or listening to the broadcast service provided by the physical channel, which was being received normally until then, becomes impossible. The user then performs a manual operation to have the digital broadcast reception device execute a channel scan and detect the receivable physical channels, from among which the user selects a physical channel providing the same broadcast service.
A digital broadcast reception device with a broadcast signal selection function that does not require this manual operation is disclosed in Patent Document 1, for example. This digital broadcast reception device has a function switching means that switches between a first function, which performs diversity reception by use of a plurality of reception means, and a second function, which performs reception for program reproduction (program viewing/listening) by one of the plurality of reception means and periodically (e.g., at fifteen-minute intervals) seeks physical channels with the other reception means to obtain information related to channel selection, thereby performing automatic channel switching (see, for example, claim 2 and the abstract of the cited Patent Document 1).